powerrangersfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:Odcinki S.P.D.
Początek (1) #* Three experienced B-Squad cadets have a problem bringing in two criminals who have genetic powers. # Początek (2) #* Drużyna zostaje skompletowana, kiedy Jack akceptuje ofertę Komandora Crugera stania się Czerwonym Rangerem. # Konfrontacja #* Zespół wątpi w Jacka i w jego umiejętności przywódcze, przez co Jack traci status Czerwonego Rangera. # Ściany #* Jack i Sky kłócą się o to, kto jest najlepszy. # Upór #* Bridge i Boom odbudowują R.I.C.a, który uratował życie Syd. # A co na to Bridge? #* All signs of some recent bank robberies point towards a blue headed alien, but Bridge is convinced there is a different criminal at work. # Sam (1) #* Mora attempts to gain the help of a young boy named Sam, who has the ability to teleport objects. # Sam (2) #* Z helps Sam discover that being different is not bad, and he assists the rangers in defeating Bugglesworth. # Idol #* When Sky's former SPD acquaintance, Dru, mysteriously reappears at the academy, Jack doubts his ties to the force. # Pod Obserwacją #* It's Syd's birthday, and Jack assigns her to stakeout duty before realizing the importance of Syd's special day. # Cień (1) #* Memories of Syrius haunt Doggie's dreams, and the new criminal in New Tech City isn't easing his pains. # Cień (2) #* Kiedy Kat została porwana przez Generała Benaaga, Cruger morfuje się w Rangersa Cienia z misją uratowania Kat. # Na własną rękę #* Cruger teaches the rangers a lesson when they rely solely on his power. # Podłączeni (1) #* A giant robot is unleashed on the city, and the Delta Base transforms to hold him off. # Podłączeni (2) #* The new cyborg cadet, Sophie, manages to reconfigure the computer systems in time to transform the base into the Delta Command Megazord. # Boom #* When Boom's parents come to visit, the Rangers try to help him convince them that he is the Orange Ranger. # Zamiana #* A monster switches bodies with Sky and wreaks havok in the S.P.D Academy. # Samurai #* The Rangers must go to Kyoto in order to send a time-traveling samurai back to ancient Japan. # Zwolniony #* Supreme Commander Birdie arrives at SPD Headquarters and relieves Cruger of duty, only to find that Shadow Ranger is a valuable member of the team. # Perspektywa #* The events of a recent arrest is told through the eyes of all five Rangers. # Posłaniec (1) #* After Boom receives a terrifying radio transmission about the impending doom of SPD, the Rangers meet Morgana and Shorty, who begin to impose the prophecy. # Posłaniec (2) #* Help arrives from the future in the form of the Omega Ranger, who defeats Shorty and his brother Devastation with the Omegamax Cycle. # Magik #* Morgana gives a down and out magician a magic wand in exchange for his help in destroying the Rangers. # Lustrzane Odbicie (1) #* Jack receives the Battlizer, and Sky accidentally releases a reflection-traveling alien from jail. # Lustrzane Odbicie (2) #* The Rangers are captured by Mirloc, and it is up to Sam to release them from their mirror prison. # Funkcja Bojowa (1) #* When failure to capture two new criminals results in bickering amongst the rangers, Cruger sends them to Zentor for training. # Funkcja Bojowa (2) #* The Rangers learn to work together and are rewarded with their S.W.A.T armor, used to defeat Piggy's shady friends. # Robotopaloza #* When Gruumm and Broodwing unleash multiple robots on the city, Kat sends the Rangers the S.W.A.T Megazord. # Katastrofa #* After Kat receives a promotion, she temporarily morphs into Kat Ranger to thwart an old acquaintance. # Zaginiony #* Kiedy Bridge zostaje porwany, Jack postanawia go poszukać. # Historia #* Kiedy Broodwing ściąga Dino Thunder Rangersów do przyszłości, oni łączą siły z S.P.D., by pomóc pokonać ich wrogów. # Uderzenie #* Sky and Jack travel into space when Kat tells them a meteor is headed towards Earth. # Odznaka #* Cruger's old rival robs the Rangers of their badges. # Bezsenność #* The Rangers reminisce after overhearing Cruger talking to Kat. # Dziura Czasoprzestrzenna #* S.P.D. Rangersi podróżują do roku 2004 i łączą siły z Dino Rangersami, by zatrzymać Gruumma i Zeltraxa. # Zmartchwystanie #* Póżniej Rangersi otrzymują wiadomość S.O.S., Oddział-A wraca do S.P.D. i porywa Crugera. # Finał (1) #* After recovering the Delta Base, the Rangers confine A-Squad and Broodwing. # Finał (2) #* The Rangers, Cruger, and Isinia escape Gruumm's ship and defeat the Troobians with help from other S.P.D. officers.